Namanya Luhan
by melitakim88
Summary: Luhan. Namanya cantik, secantik orangnya. Tapi dia lebih suka dibilang manly daripada pretty. Sampai suatu ketika ada namja angkuh dan dingin tapi berhati lembut yang membuatnya ingin menjadi cantik. Bisakah dia? Dapatkah mereka bersatu? -Hunhan. Kaisoo. Taoris. Chanbaek. Sulay. Chenmin. EXO Official Pair. GS-
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong.

Author baru nih, mohon bimbingannya XD 

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Wu Yifan aka Kris

**Other Cast:**

EXO Member

FF ini GS ya, belum bisa bikin yaoi hehehe.

Selamat membaca.

**NAMANYA LUHAN**

Namanya Luhan.

Nama yang cantik bukan? Tapi entah mengapa gadis yang satu ini lebih suka dibilang _manly_ daripada _pretty_, lebih suka hadiah ulang tahun berupa jersey bola bernomor punggung tujuh daripada dress pink bunga-bunga dan hal-hal semacamnya.

Mungkin karena dia adalah perempuan satu-satunya di dalam keluarga semenjak ibunya meninggal ketika ia baru berusia 10 tahun. Dia tinggal bersama Appa dan kedua saudara lelakinya, yaitu kakaknya Kris, dan adiknya, Jongin. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab karena Appa mereka sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Yah, jadilah Luhan lebih mengenal dan lebih menyukai hal-hal berbau lelaki daripada hal-hal bersifat perempuan, hobinya saja bermain sepak bola. Dan bahkan dia sering diejek oleh Kris dan Jongin karena tidak bisa berdandan sama sekali.

"Wah, capek sekali hari ini" Luhan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumahnya sembari mengeluh dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur, tujuan utamanya adalah minuman dingin di dalam kulkas sebagai pelipur lara (?) setelah seharian menggiring bola dilapangan.

Glek, glek, baru beberapa teguk dia minum tiba-tiba ada yang sesosok manusia hitam (?) yang dengan semena-mena menyenggolnya sembari berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"YAAAA KIM JONGIN APA-APAAN KAUUUUUU!" sembur Luhan, setelah menyemburkan minumannya terlebih dulu tentunya.

"Mianhae noona, aku sedang terburu-buru ada janji dengan Kyungsoo noona" kata namja tan yang dimaksud Luhan tadi sambil nyengir dan langsung melesat pergi sebelum kena semprot lagi ataupun kena tinjuan, gamparan, bahkan mungkin tendangan dari noonanya yang menurutnya sangat imut tapi galaknya amit-amit itu.

Luhan hanya menggerutu tentang bisa-bisanya Kyungsoo teman sekelasnya yang sangat polos, imut dan innocent itu tertarik dengan adiknya yang super mesum, kurang ajar dan tidak sopan itu.

Hey Luhan, adikmu itu juga sangat tampan kan?

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya dan tidur, ketika dia hendak naik tangga dia berpapasan dengan kakaknya, Kris, yang sepertinya juga hendak pergi dengan kekasihnya, bisa tercium dari wanginya yang menurut Luhan terlalu berlebihan dan malah bikin mual, duh.

"Hey my sweety little sister, darimana kau? Badanmu sangat bau tau" kata si jangkung berambut _blonde_ yang merupakan kakak super aneh menurut Luhan, karena dia akan bersikap sok cool dihadapan semua orang, padahal aslinya entah demi apa dia itu sangat FREAK, apalagi kalau dia sudah bersama temannya sesama tiang listrik, Park Chanyeol.

"Asal kau tau baumu itu lebih menjijikan, seperti bau tante-tante girang yang mau menggoda namja-namja muda" jawab Luhan sengit.

Kris refleks mencium kedua ketiaknya. "Hey ini parfum mahal tau, kau ini wanita tapi hal-hal semacam ini saja tidak tau. Bagaimana kau bisa dapat pacar? Masa umur segini belum pernah sekalipun punya pacar, tsk tsk tsk, sebagai kakakmu yang seorang _cassanova_ aku malu tau. Belajar berdandanlah sedikit, kau itu cantik tapi kalau tidak pernah berdandan dan badanmu selalu kucel begini namja mana yang mau denganmu?" Kris ceramah panjang lebar tapi sayangnya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Luhan yang memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"Issshhh adik macam apa itu sama sekali tidak sopan" gerutu Kris sambil membenarkan lagi penampilannya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah sambil bersiul-siul.

Seperti yang Kris bilang, Luhan memang sama sekali belum pernah punya pacar. Bahkan Jongin sempat curiga jangan-jangan Luhan itu menyimpang alias penyuka sesama jenis. Hell NO, Luhan masih normal hanya saja selama ini menurutnya belum ada namja yang menarik perhatiannya, semuanya biasa saja. Walaupun sebenarnya banyak sekali namja yang mengantri untuk mendapatkannya. Misalnya saja, teman dari kakaknya, si tiang listrik Park Chanyeol yang sudah tertarik pada Luhan semenjak dia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya. Namja murah senyum itu sempat meyatakan cinta padanya dengan menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri yang menurut Luhan sangat aneh. Dan setiap hari tiada henti mengirimkan puisi-puisi cinta gombal yang menurut Luhan menjijikan dan membuat Luhan jengah sendiri. Selain itu juga ada Kim Junmyeon yang juga teman Kris, namja ini kata Kris sangat kaya dan setiap hari membawakan kado-kado mahal untuk Luhan, tapi karena Luhan tidak menyukai namja kebapakan itu maka dia menolak semua hadiahnya. Padahal Kris sangat menyetujui kalau Luhan bersama Junmyeon, biar ketularan kaya katanya.

Pokoknya selama ini belum ada yang sreg dihati Luhan. Kata Kyungsoo kalau jatuh cinta itu jantung terasa berdebar-debar saat didekat orang yang kau sukai, seperti yang dia rasakan pada Jongin, dan ketika Kyungsoo menceritakan itu Luhan malah geli sendiri. Sepertinya jatuh cinta itu konyol, pikirnya.

Tapi sebentar lagi Luhan sepertinya harus menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Siang itu, Luhan tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya sepulang dari bermain bola. Beberapa rumah lagi sebelum sampai rumahnya yang bercat biru, pandangan Luhan tertuju pada kebisingan di samping rumahnya yang selama ini tidak berpenghuni.

Oh ada yang baru pindahan disitu ternyata, batin Luhan.

Mata Luhan mengikuti seorang ahjussi yang tengah mengangkat kardus ke dalam rumah, dan pandangannya tertuju pada seorang namja berkulit putih dan ehm cukup tampan yang tengah menyuapi seorang yeoja bertatapan kosong yang duduk di kursi roda di teras rumah itu.

Luhan memandang beberapa saat sambil melamun, sampai si namja yang diperhatikan tadi menatap balik Luhan dengan tatapan _apa lihat-lihat _dengan wajah datar nan dingin miliknya.

Luhan sontak menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya, dia mengalihkan pandangan sambil _blushing_ dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Pabbo Luhan, kenapa kau memandangnya begitu lama tadi? Bikin malu saja. Luhan menggerutu dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Eh, kita ada tetangga baru loh, seorang ahjumma dan dua anaknya, salah satunya sekelas denganku tapi dia agak jutek, mukanya datar banget tanpa ekspresi, jarang ngomong juga dikelas" cerocos Jongin sambil mengambil 3 potong ayam goreng sekaligus ke piringnya, yang langsung kena _deathglare_ dari Kris karena sisa ayam di piring jadi tinggal satu. Sambil nyengir Jongin mengembalikan 2 ayamnya.

"Iya tadi aku lihat dia sedang menyuapi yeoja yang dikursi roda, apa itu kakaknya? Apa dia lumpuh ya?" Luhan berkata sambil memainkan makanannya tanpa berniat menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Dia masih kepikiran kejadian tadi siang.

"Denger-denger sih kakaknya itu kecelakaan terus syaraf otaknya ada yang rusak terus jadi lumpuh total dan hilang ingatan gitu, ayah ibunya juga cerai dan ayahnya udah nikah lagi jadi ibunya yang jadi tulang punggung keluarga, pokoknya kasian gitu deh ceritanya" Jongin bercerita sambil cari kesempatan mengambil ayam goreng di piring Luhan dan tangannya langsung kena gaplok dari si empunya.

Luhan terus menerawang dalam imajinasinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang berteriak kesal karena kena gaplok, ataupun kris yang marah-marah gara-gara mereka terus mengobrol di meja makan.

Beberapa hari kemudian Luhan semakin sering melihat si namja berwajah _flat_ tersebut tetapi dia belum pernah sekalipun ngobrol dengannya, sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan nama namja itu pada Jongin tapi gengsi dong, ntar dikira naksir kan malah runyam urusannya. Tapi kenapa Luhan jadi ingin tau lebih lagi tentang namja itu, hanya Tuhan dan Luhan yang tau.

Di hari minggu pagi, trio kakak beradik masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, yaitu TIDUR. Sampai suara bel rumah mau tidak mau memaksa mereka bangun.

Setelah cukup lama melempar teriakan satu sama lain akhirnya Luhan yang mengalah untuk membukakan pintu, masih dengan style bangun tidurnya yang acak-acakan.

Pintu dibuka.

Satu Detik.

Dua Detik.

Luhan masih cengo mungkin karena baru bangun tidur dan dia hanya menatap kosong namja tetangga barunya.

Sampai namja itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan Luhan.

"Hey cuci muka dulu sana biar nyawanya kumpul" suara _baritone_ namja itu mengagetkan Luhan dan reflek Luhan langsung berlari ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

Namja tadi hanya menggedikkan bahu dan menatap datar ibunya yang berdiri di sebelahnya yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan luar biasa bingung.

Didalam rumah terjadi keributan karena Luhan berlari-lari ke kamarnya sambil mengomel yang tentu saja menimbulkan suara gerudak-geruduk di tangga. Dan itu membuat Jongin frustasi karena tidak dapat melanjutkan mimpinya dengan Kyungsoo noonanya.

Jongin berjalan dengan sebal ke bawah berniat melihat siapa yang datang, tapi di ruang tamu ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dari jendela Jongin melihat ada orang di teras, jadi dia membuka pintunya. Kok nggak disuruh masuk, batin Jongin.

"Loh, ahjumma, Sehun, kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Jongin yang diikuti dengusan sebal dari namja yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu dan senyuman kikuk dari eomma Sehun.

"Hahh tadi itu noonamu yang membukakan pintu tapi tiba-tiba saja berlari dan menutup pintu, dia itu kenapa sih?" Sehun menghela napas dan Jongin cuma _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Jadi tadi Luhan noona berlari-lari seperti itu hanya karena bertemu Sehun, aneh sekali, batinnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian di ruang tamu, setelah Sehun dan eommanya disuruh masuk tentunya, berkumpulah orang-orang ini. Sehun duduk disamping eommanya dan Jongin. Kemudian di depannya ada Kris dan Luhan, yang sepertinya sudah mandi dan rapi dan tentu saja tampak sekali dia sangat malu karena sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

"Ehm itu.. yang tadi maaf ya ahjumma, saya tidak sengaja" kata Luhan sambil terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan _blushing_-nya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa pasti kaget ya ada yang datang sepagi ini" eomma Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

Jongin menatap Luhan dengan curiga, sedari tadi dia memang sudah mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Hey noona tumben sekali kau menyisir rambutmu, biasanya acakadul tidak jelas juga kau cuek saja" celetuk Jongin yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Luhan dan diikuti Kris yang tampak menahan tawanya.

"Ehm kedatangan kami sebenarnya mau memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetangga baru, mungkin agak terlambat seharusnya dari kemarin-kemarin tapi saya kerja sampai malam terus jadi yah akhirnya baru bisa kesini di hari minggu itupun di pagi hari begini karena sebentar lagi saya harus kerja juga" eomma Sehun menjelaskan sementara yang lainnya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya ahjumma tidak apa-apa, harusnya malah kami yang berkunjung kan kami yang lebih muda, hehe" Kris menanggapi sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Akhirya Sehun dan eommanya pamit pulang setelah menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kimchi pada ketiga bersaudara itu, yang tentu saja disambut sangat bahagia oleh ketiganya karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah merasakan masakan rumah karena ketiganya tidak ada yang bisa memasak, sedangkan Appa-nya jangan tanyakan, dia jarang sekali dirumah. Jadilah mereka setiap harinya harus memesan makanan diluar.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan jadi jarang berkutat dengan hobinya main bola, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah sambil melamun. Tepatnya melamunkan Oh Sehun. Entah mengapa menurut Luhan dia itu sangat berbeda dengan namja yang lain. Luhan pikir semua namja itu gombal dan yah begitulah, berkaca dari kedua saudaranya tentunya yang tingkat kemesuman dan keplayboy-annya sama saja. Tapi Sehun berbeda, dia sangat cool, bedakan dari Kris yang cuma sook cool tentu saja. Sangat dingin dan angkuh diluar tapi Luhan pikir jauh jauh jauh di dalam hati Sehun sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang sangat perhatian, buktinya hampir setiap hari, _well_ bisa dibilang setiap hari sih Luhan melihat dia sedang menyuapi kakaknya di halaman rumah sambil sesekali mengajak ngobrol kakaknya sembari tersenyum. Itulah satu-satunya kesempatan Luhan melihat Sehun tersenyum. Luhan mengamati itu semua dari atas pohon disamping rumahnya yang letaknya persis diantara rumahnya dan Sehun, dan untungnya dedaunan pohon itu cukup lebat untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kecil.

Tapi hari ini mungkin hari sial Luhan, karena salah satu dahan tempatnya berpijak sambil mengintip ternyata patah dan dia hampir terjatuh, tepatnya bergelantungan dengan tidak elit dipohon.

"HWAAA TOLOOOONG!" Luhan reflek berteriak dan Sehun juga reflek berlari ke sumber teriakan dan akhirnya terjadilah pose dimana Luhan jatuh di pelukan Sehun.

Luhan cengo dengan posisi itu, sampai Sehun bersuara "Berat tau, ayo turun".

Luhan dengan awkward-nya langsung turun dari gendongan Sehun.

"Ehm.. maaf.. errr terimakasih juga, dan jangan salah paham aku cuma sedang mengambil.. ehm itu buah mangga diatas sana" Luhan berkata sambil meremas-remas ujung bajunya, tanda bahwa dia sedang salting parah dan kesulitan mengarang alasan pasu tentunya.

"Bukannya itu pohon durian ya?" JDERRR. Suara Sehun yang sangat datar itu justru terasa sangat menusuk dan terkesan sangat mengintimidasi bagi Luhan.

"Yah, pokoknya mengambil buah intinya, err..entah buah apapun itu, sudah dulu ya, annyeong.." Luhan membungkuk lalu pergi sambil setengah berlari sembari menahan diri agar tidak pingsan saking malunya. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan dengan wajah datar, coret, kali ini dia tersenyum, entah kenapa.

Semenjak hari naas nan memalukan itu Luhan hanya berani mengamati Sehun dengan teropong dari loteng rumahnya. Kenapa Luhan jadi kecanduan dengan semua yang berbau Sehun? Bahkan Luhan sendiri sepertinya belum menyadari apa yang terjadi pada hatinya. Dan dari kegiatan stalking di loteng dia jadi tau kalo Sehun juga menyukai Bubble Tea seperti dirinya. _You are my destiny_, batin Luhan.

Saat maan malam, Jongin menatap Luhan sambil senyum-senyum dan membuat Luhan ingin meninju hidung pesek adiknya saat itu juga.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, minta dihajar ya?" Luhan mengepalkan tinjunya di udara.

"Eits eits jangan galak begitu, Oh Sehun mana mau sama yeoja galak sepertimu?" Jongin nyengir.

WHAT? OH SEHUN? Luhan _sweatdrop_. "Apa maksudmu kkamjong? Ehm memangnya siapa juga yang mau sama dia" Luhan berusaha berbicara senormal dan sewajar mungkin.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kenapa ngintip-ngintip dia segala dari atas pohon mangga, ups durian kali yaa, HAHAHAHA" Jongin terbahak-bahak dan sebuah sepatu sukses mendarat di kepalanya, rupanya Kris yang melempar, dia baru pulang tentu saja.

"YA HYUNG! Apaan sih sakit tau, bau lagi ini sepatunyaa iisshhh!" Jongin melempar sepatunya balik tapi Kris sukses menghindar dan menjulurkan lidahnya. How childish!

"Lagian kenapa ketawa berlebihan seperti itu, apa sih yang lucu?" Kris langsung duduk di samping Jongin yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya dan Luhan masih _shock_ dengan perkataan Jongin. Otaknya masih berpikir keras bagaimana membuat alasan yang logis.

"Itu Luhan eonni ke-_gap_ ngintipin tetangga baru.."

"WHATTT? Lu, kau mengintip si Sehun itu mandi? astaga kau itu yeoja macam apa, AW!" Kris sukses mendapat gaplokan sendok dari Luhan.

"Dengar ya kalian berdua, aku itu sama sekali tidak mengintip, err.. aku cuma sedang mengambil buah apapun itu yang ada di pohon, itu saja kok" Luhan berkata ragu-ragu sementara Jongin dan Kris mengeluarkan smirk-nya.

"Ooohh _well well well_ jadi uri Luhannie sudah bisa jatuh cinta sekarang" Kris berkata masih dengan smirknya yang membuat Luhan _sweatdrop_.

"HAHAHA jatuh cintanya sama namja yang lebih muda lagi, padahal dulu ngatain aku sama Kyungsoo noona, tsk tsk tsk" Jongin ikut menimpali sambil geleng-geleng kepala sok dewasa.

Luhan _spechless_.

Luhan bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta?

Pada namja jutek, dingin, berwajah datar, tapi ehm tampan bernama Oh Sehun itu? 

Mohon reviewnya yaaa biar bisa dilanjutin.

Kritik dan sarannya juga, thanks udah mau baca.

Salam kenal, annyeong *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong para readers semuaa, author kembali dengan chapter 2, semoga nggak mengecewakan yaaa**

**Selamat membacaaa :D**

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast:**

EXO Members

**NAMANYA LUHAN**

Selang beberapa minggu setelah kepindahannya, Sehun mulai sering bermain ke rumah Luhan, maksudnya bukan menemui Luhan tentunya, tapi menemui Jongin yang notabene teman sekelasnya. Jongin dan Sehun sudah mulai akrab tentu saja karena mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu bermain game, bahkan tak jarang mereka bermain PS sampai malam dan sering kena semprot Kris gara-gara hal itu. Apalagi jika Jongdae, teman sekelas mereka yang memiliki suara cempreng nan berisik ikut bergabung, kemarahan Kris akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Alhasil Kris mendapat julukan _angry bird_ dari si _trolling machine_ Jongdae. _Well_ memang muka Kris mirip dengan tokoh burung pemarah itu sih.

Luhan sih fine-fine saja, mau mereka membuat kegaduhan ataupun meledakkan rumahnya sekalipun dia tidak peduli, asalkan dia bisa sedikit mencuri pandang pada Sehun dan melihat Sehun tertawa dengan indahnya ketika bermain game di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Luhan sampai saat ini masih belum mengakui bahwa dia MUNGKIN menyukai namja berkulit pucat dan berahang runcing itu, yah mungkin ini hanya kekaguman sementara saja, setelah beberapa saat pasti juga hilang kalau ada sesuatu dari Sehun yang membuat dia ilfeel, dia selalu berkata begitu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi nyatanya _BIG NO_, sampai saat ini semua yang Sehun lakukan justru membuat Luhan semakin GILA.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Malam itu, Luhan sedang menonton bola di ruang tengah saat dia mendengar suara berisik beberapa sepeda motor berhenti didepan rumah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tiga orang namja menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yang pertama, adiknya, Jongin.

Kedua, namja berwajah kotak Jongdae.

Ketiga.

Oh Sehun.

_OH MY GOD, help me please, kenapa Sehun datang disaat seperti ini, aku sama sekali belum mempersiapkan mental bertemu dengannya, batin Luhan._

"Oi minggir dong noona, kita mau main PS" suara Jongin menyadarkan Luhan dari keterkejutannya.

"Err.. emm iya tentu saja" Luhan kemudian beringsut ke pojok ruangan diikuti tatapan aneh dari Jongin.

_Aneh, biasanya kalau sedang nonton bola diganggu dia akan mengamuk dan menghajar si pengganggu habis-habisan, kenapa kali ini dia cuma cengo begini, batin Jongin._

Luhan hanya membatu di pojok ruangan, dia bingung antara ingin pergi karena dia merasa jantungnya mau copot atau bertahan diruangan itu karena tidak mau kehilangan momen sedetikpun memandang Sehun dari dekat. Alhasil dia mendapat tatapan aneh dari ketiga namja tersebut. Tapi Luhan tetap tak beranjak dari style membatunya karena dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak saking deg-degannya. _Poor _Luhan.

"Jongin-ah, tolilet dimana? Tiba-tiba perutku sakit nih" Jongdae memecah keheningan dan keawkward-an dengan suara cemprengnya. Jongin menunjuk sebuah pintu dan Jongdae langsung melesat kedalamnya.

Jongin dan Sehun kembali fokus ke layar TV dan menganggap seolah-olah tidak ada makhluk bernama Luhan yang sedang membatu di pojokan.

**Drrtt.. drrt..drrt….**

_Handphone_ Jongin di atas meja tiba-tiba bergetar dan Jongin secepat kilat mengangkatnya setelah melihat tulisan dilayar,

_**Kyungsoo Noona Calling..**_

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin sudah dengan asiknya mengobrol manja lewat telepon dengan kekasihnya, Kyungsoo, di ruang tamu tanpa memedulikan namja dan yeoja di ruang tengah yang saat ini sama-sama membatu.

_Awkward Moment_.

Satu menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Jongin sepertinya masih setia dengan _handphone-_nnya dan Jongdae belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi dan malah terdengar suara-suara aneh didalam sana.

Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan memulai pembicaraan, "Hey noona ayo duduk disini, kau tidak merasa dingin apa sedari tadi duduk dilantai begitu?"

Roh Luhan sepertinya baru saja kembali ke tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara Sehun barusan. Sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dia akhirnya duduk di sofa, di samping Sehun. Catat, DI SAMPING SEHUN.

Dan _Awkward Moment_ kedua pun terjadi, mereka kembali membatu, hanya kali ini Luhan telah berganti tempat, tidak lagi di pojokan tapi di SAMPING Sehun.

"Ehm.. Jongin sepertinya akan lama mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo" kali ini Luhan yang membuka pembicaraan, tapi tetap tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Padahal sepertinya tadi siang di sekolah mereka sudah bertemu dan mengobrol lama" Sehun menyahut.

"Asal kau tau saja kalau mereka sudah teleponan itu bisa berabad-abad, bahkan kata Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi saja _handphone_nya bisa dibawa, ah itu sih modusnya si Jongin saja biar bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo mandi sembari membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dasar bocah gila" Luhan memberanikan diri berbicara panjang lebar untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar perkataan Luhan.

Ya Tuhan, apa Sehun barusan tertawa karenanya? Batin Luhan.

"Ehm.. noona kenapa ekspresimu selalu begitu kalau didekatku? Bahkan ketika dulu pertama kali bertemu kau malah lari segala, kau takut padaku ya?" Sehun bertanya sambil mengernyit.

Luhan kembali teringat kejadian disuatu pagi dimana dia membanting pintu didepan Sehun, dan jangan lupakan juga ketika dia ketahuan mengintip, _well_ itu sangaaaat memalukan.

_Ya Tuhaaaan, dia pikir aku takut padanya padahal kan aku su-, Hey NO, aku tidak suka padanya, tidak Luhan tidak, batin Luhan bergejolak._

"Hahaha habisnya mukamu itu seram Sehun-ah karena kau jarang tersenyum" Luhan tertawa kikuk dan membuat alasan sekenanya.

"_Well_ baiklah mulai saat ini aku akan sering tersenyum didepanmu kalau begitu" Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan cengo.

_Ya Tuhan apakah aku bermimpi?_

**FLASHBACK END.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak saat bersejarah itu Luhan dan Sehun menjadi agak akrab. Maksudnya sudah tidak se-_awkward_ dulu. Kadang Luhan ikut bermain PS bersama Sehun, walaupun bermain bola di dunia nyata jauh lebih mudah menurutnya, karena dia selalu kalah dari Sehun. Luhan berharap detak jantungnya kian hari akan kian normal ketika berada di dekat Sehun, tapi ternyata nihil, hanya saja sekarang dia sudah bisa bersikap wajar walaupun jantungnya selalu meronta minta keluar ketika berada di dekat namja itu.

.

.

"Noona ayo berangkat denganku saja, daripada kau berjalan kaki"

Pagi itu Sehun menawari Luhan membonceng motornya karena adiknya, Jongin, kakinya terkilir ketika berlatih _dance_ bersama klubnya sehingga dia tidak masuk sekolah, padahal setiap pagi dia selalu berangkat membonceng Jongin.

"Baiklah, tapi ngebut ya, aku tidak suka naik motor pelan-pelan, kurang menantang" Luhan berkata sambil menerima helm yang diulurkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil sambil terus memandang Luhan.

**SEHUN POV**

Entah kenapa kalau didekat Luhan noona aku merasa nyaman.

Apa karena dia mirip noona-ku?

Dengan segala tingkah _childish_-nya itu, gaya tomboy dan anehnya, kecintaannya pada sepakbola mengingatkanku pada taotao si penggila wushu itu.

Hey aku memang tidak pernah mau memanggilnya noona, bahkan dia yang lebih sering bermanja-manja dan beraegyo padaku, noona macam apa itu?

Hah tapi sekarang aku menyesal tidak pernah menuruti keinginannnya untuk memanggilnya noona. Cepatlah sembuh noona, _bogoshippo_.

**NORMAL POV**

Sehun menghela nafas dalam, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Sehun-ah kau kenapa sih? Daritadi bengong begitu sambil melihatku."

"Hehe tidak apa, hanya saja penampilanmu aneh tau, kenapa kau pakai celana olahraga begitu sih?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah celana olahraga Luhan yang tampak aneh karena dipakai dibalik rok pendek sekolahnya.

"Ah ini, soalnya rok sekolah terlalu pendek kau tau, dan itu menyulitkanku membonceng motor Jongin, jadinya aku memakai ini dan memakai celana itu lebih nyaman daripada pakai rok tau hehe" Luhan menjawab sambil nyengir.

Sehun memperhatikan lagi Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda, jaket _baseball_-nya yang kebesaran, dan yang paling aneh adalah celana panjang dibalik roknya itu. Sehun geleng-geleng dan Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, style begini keren tau, belum ada yang menyamai di dunia ini" Luhan membela diri.

"Kau aneh" kata Sehun singkat dan sukses mendapat hadiah cubitan keras dari Luhan.

_Jadi dia menganggapku aneh. Aneh? aku aneh? oke aku memang aneh, batin Luhan._

"Ayo naik noona aneh, kita bisa terlambat" Sehun berkata sambil menaiki motornya.

Luhan membonceng sambil menggaplok punggung Sehun. Diiringi dengan gerutuan Sehun karena kena gaplok, motor mereka melaju di tengah padatnya kota Seoul, dan jantung Luhan juga melaju sama kencangnya dengan motor Sehun.

_Apa Sehun bisa merasakan detak janntungku yang berlebihan ini? Luhan blushing sendiri._

.

.

**Dikelas Luhan**

Seorang yeoja imut bermata rusa tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di mejanya sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya, sepertinya dia tengah melamun.

"Hey Lu kau kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Kalau jam istirahat begini biasanya kau tidak akan melewatkan waktumu untuk makan dengan porsi kuli dikantin" Yeoja ber-_eyeliner_ menghampiri tempat Luhan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Baekki-ah, apa aku ini aneh?"

"Kalau itu sih kau tanyakan pada kaca besar di ruang _dance_ saja sana- AW sakit tauuu!" yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu mendapat bonus cubitan keras dan _deathglare_ dari Luhan.

"Aku serius bertanya tau, aku frustasi memikirkan ini semua sendiri" Luhan memasang wajah _desperate_ dan kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja.

"YA Lu, siapa juga yang akan memandangmu tidak aneh dengan tampilan celana olahragamu yang mencolok dan sepatu futsalmu itu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sambil mengaca pada sebuah kaca kecil untuk membetulkan _eyeliner_-nya.

Luhan kembali mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

"Baekki-ah, tolong ajari aku berdandan"

Baekhyun cengo, _eyeliner_-nya jatuh dengan indahnya dari tangannya.

"Ehm Lu, apa kau lupa meminum obatmu pagi ini?" Baekhyun kena _deathglare_ Luhan lagi gara-gara perkataannya.

"Aishh kau pikir aku gila apa? Aku serius Byun Baekhyuuun, ajari aku berdandan dan memakai pensil-pensil seperti itu, _pretty please_" Luhan menunjuk eyeliner Baekhyun sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya, atau _deer-eyes_?

"Aigoo seorang Luhan yang notabene anggota tim sepakbola sekolah, cewek paling tomboy di sekolah, yang paling anti _make up_ di dunia sekarang minta diajari berdandan, ini sebenarnya aku yang salah dengar atau kau yang gila sih Lu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Hey sudah kubilang aku tidak gila Byun Baekhyun!" Luhan balik menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sambil menyipitkan matanya yang memang dari awal sudah sipit sehingga semakin sipit, "Kalau kau tidak gila, hanya ada satu kemungkinan lain.."

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"…Kau.. pasti.. jatuh cinta, Lu"

JDEERRRR. Luhan membulatkan matanya sebesar Kyungsoo.

_Dia? Jatuh cinta? Kenapa semua orang mengira dia jatuh cinta? _

"Baek, apa kalau jatuh cinta itu kau akan merasa jantungmu berdebar hebat ketika berada didekatnya" Luhan bertanya degan cemas.

"Tentu saja Lu, itu ciri-ciri dasar jatuh cinta, astaga yang begitupun kau tak tau, bukankan aku sudah pernah bilang padamu ya?" Sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan Luhan pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Baekhyun pun menutup mulutnya kembali dengan sebal. Yeoja bermata bulat dan berpipi _chubby_ bernama Do Kyungsoo itu kemudian duduk didepan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Kau darimana Kyung? Kau ke kantin tidak mengajakku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sinis.

"Hehe mian, tadi aku bertelepon dengan Jongin diluar kelas kemudian Hyeri mengajakku dikantin jadinya aku langsung pergi tanpa mengajakmu. Oia Lu, Jongin sudah mendingan kan? Tadi ditelepon dia mengeluh kakinya sakit sekali dia minta dijenguk dan malah dia memintaku menginap juga dirumahmu untuk menemaninya" Kyungsoo berkata dengan polosnya. Baekhyun cengo dan Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Astaga anak itu, lagi-lagi berkata yang tidak-tidak, akan kupatahkan sekalian nanti kakinya" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun begidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Hey Lu kenapa tadi kau tadi membahas soal jantung berdebar dan jatuh cinta? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia takut Jongin-nya benar-benar akan dipatahkan kakinya oleh Luhan.

Luhan _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Ehm.. ehm.. anu.. itu.." Luhan bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Dengan siapa Lu? Astagaaa seorang Luhan akhirnya jatuh cinta juga, aku turut berbahagiaaa Lu" Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan heboh.

Luhan bingung.

Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Bahkan dia belum bisa memastikannya perasaannya sendiri? Apa indikator jatuh cinta itu cuma jantung berdebar? Sebegitu _simple_-nya?

"Eh kalian, apakah tanda kalau jatuh cinta itu hanya berdebar ketika didekatnya begitu?" Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aigoo tentu saja tidak, kau juga akan merasa bahagia jika bertemu dan berbicara dengannya, ingin tahu lebih dan lebih banyak lagi tentang dia, merindukannya jika tidak melihatnya sehari saja, melihat senyumnya cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahmu seharian, mendengar suaranya di telepon, bla bla bla bla bla" Kyungsoo terus menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil membayangkan kekasihnya yang tak lain tak bukan adalah adik Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Sementara Luhan, otaknya terus mengiyakan apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

_Jika semua tanda-tanda itu terjadi padanya itu berarti dia.._

_..benar-benar.._

_..jatuh cinta?_

_Pada Oh Sehun?_

"Baiklaaah Baekki, ajari aku berdandan, aku juga akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku karena dia sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya" Luhan berkata dengan mantap sambil menggebrak meja.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo cengo.

_Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar jatuh cinta, atau dia hanya lupa meminum obatnya saja? Batin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

Luhan sudah mengeluarkan semangat berapi-api bahwa dia akan menjadi gadis cantik, imut, dan lembut sehingga oh Sehun akan jatuh cinta padanya dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Ya, cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang jadi gila.

Dan orang itu bernama Luhan, yang sedang terkena virus cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**GHAMSAHAMNIDA :DD**

**CHIU CHIU CHIU-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong..**

**Gomawooo buat review readers-nim semuaa di chapter2 kemarin, author seneng bangeettt *peluk cium satu-satu***

.

**HAPPY READING :D**

.

.

**NAMANYA LUHAN**

.

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast:**

EXO Members

.

.

**Suatu pagi yang TENANG di kediaman keluarga Kim..**

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan bertelinga lebar tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu didalam kulkas. Namja bernama Park Chanyeol, teman dari Kris itu memang semalam menginap dirumah Kris karena mereka harus melembur tugas kuliah.

Barusan dia bangun dalam keadaan kelaparan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menggeledah kulkas rumah Kris tanpa seizin dari empunya yang masih tidur cantik dengan memeluk boneka _alpaca_-nya.

Setelah beberapa menit mengacak isi kulkas ternyata dia tidak menemukan apapun disana. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari makanan.

Di ruang tamu keluarga Kim tampak seorang yeoja berseragam baru saja memasuki rumah keluarga Kim. Byun Baekhyun, teman Luhan sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali karena hari itu dia berjanji untuk mengajari Luhan berdandan. Tadi dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Luhan dan temannya itu menyuruh dia langsung masuk tanpa memencet bel karena nanti akan membangunkan naga dan beruang dirumahnya yang nantinya akan mengamuk dan berteriak-teriak. Dan itu JELAS akan merusak suasana pagi cerah Luhan.

Baekhyun sedang melepas sepatunya sambil menunduk dan tiba-tiba-BRUAKKKK.

"AWWW APA-APAAN SIH MAIN TABRAK-TABRAK SEGALA!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal sambil melotot kepada namja jangkung yang barusan menabrak tubuh kecilnya.

"Eh maaf kau pendek sih jadi tidak kelihatan, dan aku masih agak mengantuk jadi-"

"APAAA? KAU SUDAH MENABRAKKU DAN MALAH BERANI MENGATAIKU PENDEK! DASAR TIANG LISTRIK TIDAK TAU DIRI!" Baekhyun semakin berada dalam puncak amarahnya teriakannya hampir mengalahkan suara melengking Jongdae.

"HEI TIDAK USAH BERTERIAK-TERIAK BISA KAN? LAGIPULA AKU SUDAH MINTA MAAF KENAPA KAU MALAH BALIK MENGATAIKU, ASTAGA!" sekarang Chanyeol yang berteriak dengan suara _bass_ ala om-om nya.

Dan teriakan mereka sukses membangunkan dua makhluk yang langsung berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"YAAA PARK CHANYEOL APA-APAAN KAU BERTERIAK-TERIAK BEGITU DIRUMAH ORANG! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERTERIAK TIDAK AKAN KUPINJAMI MAJALAH PLAYBOY-KU LAGI SEUMUR HIDUP!" teriak si naga dari kamarnya yang dipenuhi poster-poster bergambar planet-planet dan galaksi (?).

"KRIS HYUNG TERNYATA KAU PUNYA MAJALAH PLAYBOY? KENAPA SELAMA INI AKU TIDAK PERNAH DIPINJAMI SIH? KAU JAHAT SEKALI! DAN BAEKKI NOONA AKU TAU ITU KAU DARI SUARA CEMPRENGMU, BERANI BERTERIAK LAGI DAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU AKAN KUKATAKAN PADA JONGDAE KALAU KAU MENYUKAINYA HAHAHA!" si beruang aka Kim Jongin berteriak tak kalah keras dari dalam kamarnya yang sangat unik karena terdapat poster ayam goreng KFC berukuran besar seperti papan reklame didalamnya. Oke, _that's weird_.

Seorang yeoja melongokkan kepalanya dari kamar ketiga dilantai atas dan dia juga ikut berteriak "YA KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM TIDAK SIIHHH MENGGANGGU PAGI INDAHKU SAJA! DAN BAEKKI-AH SELAMA INI TENYATA KAU MENYUKAI SI KOTAK TV ITU? KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG PADAKU?"

Di lantai bawah dua namja dan yeoja tengah menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Dan khusus sang yeoja menutup telinga sambil _blushing_.

_Sialan Jongin kenapa pakai bilang kalau aku menyukai Jongdae segala, Luhan jadi tau kan, batinnya._

"Heh minggir aku mau lewat" Chanyeol berkata ketus pada Baekhyun dan dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Baekhyun.

"Yasudah lewat saja sih, di sampingku ini kan masih ada jalan, lagipula tadi kau bilang tubuhku kecil jadi tidak akan menghalangi jalan kan!" Baekhyun membalas tak kalah ketusnya.

"DASAR PENDEK CEREWET!"

"TIANG LISTRIK BODOH!"

"KENAPA KAU MENGATAIKU BODOH?!"

"KAU JUGA MENGATAIKU PENDEK CEREWET!"

"AH SUDAHLAH!"

BLAM! Chanyeol keluar dan menutup pintu ruang tamu dengan keras.

"ARRGHHHHH TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAAAMM?" dan dua makhluk tukang tidur diatas sana mengamuk lagi.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Luhan sambil manyun.

"Ishhh pagiku hancur gara-gara tiang listrik sialan, tidak tau diri dan bodoh itu, siapa sih dia Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil terus merengut.

"Dia itu temannya Kris. Eh baekki, apa kau serius menyukai kotak TV itu? Astaga seleramu payah sekali sih!" Luhan menepuk jidatnya sambil menatap Baekhyun prihatin. Yang ditanya hanya _blushing_.

"Eh begitu-begitu dia punya banyak kelebihan tau, terutama suaranya itu sangat merdu, dan dia juga lucu—" Baekhyun _blushing_ lagi dan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"-Yah kau tau sendiri kan, aku dia dan Kyungsoo satu klub vokal di sekolah, aku dan dia sangat dekat, menurutku dia orangnya sangat menyenangkan" lanjut Baekhyun lagi sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tapi dia itu sangat sangat konyol Baek, astaga dia bahkan tidak memiliki kharisma sama sekali sebagai seorang namja" Luhan geleng-geleng kepala.

"YA! Aku memang tidak suka namja yang sok _cool _macam kakakmu si Kris itu, aku lebih suka seseorang yang tampil apa adanya dan menyenangkan tentunya" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku doakan semoga akan ada segera kabar menyenangkan dari hubunganmu dan Jongdae" Luhan berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sekarang dandani aku saja, nanti kita bisa terlambat."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Lu, sebenarnya siapa sih yang kau sukai? Kau kemarin kan belum bercerita padaku." Baekhyun bertanya sambil mulai menyisir rambut panjang Luhan.

"Hehe itu nanti kau juga tau- AW PELAN-PELAN BAEK!" Luhan meringis karena Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya terlalu keras.

"Astaga rambutmu apa tidak pernah kau sisir Lu? Sebenarnya kau ini yeoja atau bukan sih? Wajahmu saja yang cantik tapi lainnya NOL BESAR."

"Sudahlah, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan padamu, sebagai imbalannya kudoakan kau segera jadian dengan si _Troll_-AW!" Baekhyun kali ini sengaja menyisir rambut Luhan dengan keras.

"Diamlah kalau kau ingin ini cepat selesai" Baekhyun berkata dengan kalem, Luhan hanya meringis.

.

Pukul tujuh kurang seperempat, Sehun sudah menunggu didepan rumah Luhan. Sejak Jongin sakit dia memang sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk berangkat bersamanya sampai Jongin masuk nanti. Sehun mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada jok motornya sambil sesekali melihat jam ditangannya.

_Tumben agak lama, kemarin-kemarin dia malah yang sudah berdiri disini menungguku, batin Sehun._

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah keluarga Kim terbuka dan Sehun tercekat.

Luhan keluar bersama Baekhyun, tapi penampilannya tampak berbeda, rambutnya yang panjang digerai dan di-_curly _bagian bawahnya, tidak dikucir ekor kuda seperti biasanya. Dan dikepalanya terpasang bando pita cantik berwarna pink. Dan poin yang paling penting dia tidak memakai celana olahraganya, sehingga terlihat kaki jenjangnya karena rok sekolahnya memang lumayan pendek.

Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha menormalkan ekspresi wajahnya. _Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini ya? Batin Sehun._

"Sehun-ah, mian sudah membuatmu menunggu lama hehe ayo kita berangkat." Luhan menghampiri Sehun sambil tersenyum. Dia terlihat semakin cantik, dan sebaran jantung Sehun semakin sulit untuk dinetralkan.

"Err.. ehm.. ayo noona" Sehun jadi gugup. "Ehmm tapi temanmu bagaimana noona?"

**JDERR.** Luhan baru sadar kalau disana ada Baekhyun. Jahat sekali kau Luhan, setelah dia membantumu sedemikian rupa.

"Eh? Aku naik bis saja tidak apa-apa kok, kalian duluan sajaa" Baekhyun menyahut cepat, dia tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu.

Akhirnya Luhan naik ke motor Sehun, dia menengok lagi ke arah Baekhyun dan mengucapkan 'maaf' dengan ekspresi sangat menyesal sambil menelungkupkan tangannya. Baekhyun berkata 'kau harus traktir aku makan' dengan bahasa tangannya. Luhan mengedip sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Lalu motor Sehun pun melaju dengan kencangnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merana.

Baekhyun sungguh sial hari itu, dan kesialan bertambah karena dia harus berjalan lagi ke halte dan menunggu bis padahal sudah hampir jam tujuh.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Luhan terbuka, ada Chanyeol keluar dari sana, dia menghampiri motornya yang terparkir di halaman, sepertinya dia akan pulang.

_Ishh ada dia lagi, sungguh sial hidupku hari ini, batin Baekhyun._

"Heh kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Memangnya dengan kau berdiri disitu akan ada bis yang secara ajaib datang kesini? Aigoo" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada menyindir.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ckck kasian sekali kau, ditinggalkan teman yang lebih memilih pacarnya. Seharusnya kau tadi jangan biarkan Luhan berangkat dengan namja itu jadi aku bisa mengantar Luhan ke-"

"SUDAHLAH JIKA KAU HANYA AKAN MENGATAKAN HAL-HAL TIDAK PENTING LEBIH BAIK PERGI SAJA SANA!" Baekhyun akhirnya meledak juga.

"Hey galak sekali sih jadi orang, _by the way_ sekolahmu dimana? Siapa tau kita searah, yaah anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku atas sikapku tadi, bagaimana?" Chanyeol nyengir sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun memutar bolanya malas "SM _High School._"

"Okeee ayo naik tapi maaf agak sempit aku membawa gitar soalnya hehe" Chanyeol nyengir lagi.

_Heran orang ini hobi sekali nyengir sih, seperti orang bodoh saja, batin Baekhyun._

"Heh kenapa bengong? Kalau kau tidak mau tak apa sih, siapa tau di jalan nanti ada Hyuna 4Minute yang butuh tumpa-" Baekhyun langsung naik dengan cekatan. "-ngan" Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alisnya heran dan segera menyalakan motornya. Di perjalanan mereka banyak membahas soal musik dan lagu yang mereka sukai, sepertinya mereka cocok dalam dua hal itu.

.

Luhan masuk kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri, tapi dia malah disambut Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang kusut.

"Lu... Jongin-" belum sempat Kyungsoo meneruskan kalimatnya sudah diserobot duluan oleh Luhan.

"Aigoo dia sudah hampir sembuh tenang saja Kyung, paling dia besok masuk tapi mungkin masih pakai alat bantu berjalan jadi-" Luhan menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo.

"JONGIN JATUH DARI TANGGA LU!" Kyungsso berteriak frustasi agar Luhan mau mendengarnya.

Luhan sontak melebarkan matanya, "MWOOO? Tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja, tunggu sebentar-" dan refleks mengecek _handphone_-nya di dalam tas, dan ternyata ada sms dari Kris yang mengabarkan kalau Jongin baru saja jatuh dari tangga yang menyebabkan kakinya semakin parah. _Bagaimana bisa, batin Luhan._

"Tadi Jongin meneleponku, katanya kaki kanannya jadi tidak bisa digerakkan lagi, padahal tadinya sudah hampir sembuh. Dan parahnya lagi Lu, dia 2 minggu lagi kan ada pertunjukan _dance, _bagaimana ini? Kasihan dia" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menahan air matanya, dia sudah hampir menangis. Luhan jadi tidak tega, dia juga khawatir dengan adik satu-satuya itu.

_Dasar Kris paboo, disuruh menjaga adiknya saja dia tidak betus, batin Luhan geram._

"Tenang Kyung, nanti sore kau ke rumahku saja ne, kita bicarakan bersama dan kita pikirkan bagaimana baiknya" Luhan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lu, kau hari ini cantik sekaliiii aku baru menyadarinya" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah dengan matanya yang sudah kembali berbinar-binar.

"Hehe ini berkat Baekhyun, eh ngomong-ngomong dia belum sampai ke sekolah ya?"

"SUDAH!" jawab orang yang sedang dibicarakan tadi, Byun Baekhyun, yang masuk kelas sambil memasang wajah sebal. "Aku baru saja dikhianati oleh teman Kyung, asal kau tau" sindirnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya bingung, Luhan nyengir "Hehe mian Baekki-ah, tadi kan kau juga yang menyuruhku berangkat duluan."

"Aku kan hanya basa basi tau" Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Loh, memangnya tadi kau berangkat bersama siapa Lu?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan.

"Itu loohh, namja yang membuat dia berubah jadi seperti ini, yang membuat dia tergila-gila, yang mem-emmph" Luhan membungkam mulut Baekhyun. "Isshh biar aku saja yang cerita-AW" Luhan berkata tanpa melepas bungkamannya yang membuatnya dicubit keras oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku hampir mati tau kau bungkam begitu!" Baekhyun men-_deathglare_ Luhan.

"Jadi siapa dia?" Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

Luhan pun bercerita tentang Sehun dan semua kejadian memalukan yang terjadi antara dia dan Sehun yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu gantian Luhan menertawakan Baekhyun yang naksir dengan si _Troll _Jongdae.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang guru masuk dan Baekhyun langsung berpindah tempat duduk didepannya, dia duduk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Minseok belum masuk juga Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat bangku sebelah Luhan yang sekarang kosong.

Luhan menggeleng "Dia itu kebanyakan berdiet sih, sampai jatuh sakit seperti ini, padahal sudah kubilang ribuan kali bahwa dia tidak segemuk itu."

.

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, Luhan bergegas pulang ke rumah. Dia khawatir dengan Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo bilang akan menyusul karena dia ingin pulang ke rumahnya dulu.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa bisa begini? aigooo apa itu sakit lagi?" Luhan bertanya pada Jongin, dia tengah duduk di ranjang kamar Jongin sekarang.

"Tadi itu aku mau mengambil minum di dapur, tapi Kris-hyung dipanggil tidak menyahut juga, akhirnya aku pergi sendiri saja, waktu ditangga aku kurang hati-hati, jadi beginilah, kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi sekarang, paling tidak butuh waktu sebulan untuk sembuh total kata dokter" Jongin berkata sambil memasang wajah sedih, kesal, khawatir dan sebagainya lagi.

"Astagaa si naga itu, disuruh menjaga adiknya saja tidak becus, sekarang kemana dia?" Luhan berkata dengan gigi gemeretak saking marahnya.

"Barusan dia pergi membeli makan siang untuk kita katanya, tapi dia sangat merasa bersalah kok, tadi saja dia berkorban tidak ke kampus untuk menjagaku, padahal ada tugas yang harus dia kumpulkan, yang dia lembur semalaman itu" Jongin tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja, masalah acara _dance_ itu nanti kita pikirkan bersama, aku mau mandi dulu, astaga dandanan yeoja seperti ini membuatku gerah" Luhan menghela nafas dalam.

"Wah iya aku baru sadar kau tampak, err- berbeda noona, apa ini demi Sehunnie? Hahaha" Jongin menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah lalu tertawa.

"Ishhh kau ini, aku patahkan kakimu sekalian baru tau rasa!"

BLAM! Luhan keluar kamar Jongin dan menutup pintunya keras.

.

Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi lantai atas. Dia sudah melepas semua bajunya tapi sialnya airnya malah tidak mau mengalir, mungkin showernya rusak. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan mandi dikamar mandi bawah, dia hanya memakai handuk saja karena dirumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Saat menuruni tangga dia melihat ada yang membuka pintu depan, dia pikir itu Kris sehingga Luhan mendekat menghampirinya untuk mengomelinya habis-habisan.

Tapi ternyata-

"HWAAAAAAAAAAA" Luhan berteriak seperti melihat hantu saat tau siapa sosok yang baru datang itu, Oh Sehun.

"Mian..noona tadi kata Jongin aku disuruh langsung masuk, jadi… aku…" Sehun refleks mengalihkan pandangannya sambil _blushing_ parah.

Tanpa _babibu_ Luhan langsung melesat berlari ke atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun menghela nafas lega.

_Ya Tuhan, jantungku seperti mau lepas, batin Sehun._

Dan beberapa saat kemudian setelah kejadian _awkward_ bin memalukan itu, mereka berdua sudah duduk manis di kamar Jongin sambil sama-sama _blushing_ parah gara-gara kejadian tadi

"Tadi kau kenapa noona? Berteriak seperti orang kesetanan" Jongin bertanya sambil memasang wajah heran.

"Err.. itu.. tadi aku melihat..tikus...hehe" Luhan mengarang alasan seadanya sambil nyengir, Sehun yang disampingnya hanya _sweatdrop_. _Jadi aku dianggap tikus, batinnya. Poor _Sehun.

"Ehm.. jadi begini aku mau minta tolong kepada kalian berdua.." Jongin berkata sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. Sehun dan Luhan hanya memandang Jongin dengan malas.

"Err..kalian kan tau 2 minggu lagi aku ada pertunjukan _dance_ dengan klub _dance_-ku tapi kata dokter kakiku baru sembuh total sebulan lagi..jadi Sehun, aku ingin kau… menggantikanku pada acara itu." Dan perkataan Jongin sukses membuat mata Luhan dan Sehun melebar selebar mata Kyungsoo saking terkejutnya.

"MWOOOO? aku?" Sehun berkata sambil menunjuk mukanya sendiri.

"Iya, Sehun-ah aku tau kau jago _dance_, aku pernah tak sengaja melihatmu dance sendirian di ruang _dance_ sekolah ketika semua siswa sudah pulang, kenapa kau tidak masuk klub _dance _saja sih?" Jongin berkata pada Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun hanya terdiam.

Luhan menatap Jongin, Sehun, kemudian Jongin lagi. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Batin Luhan._

"Kau hanya meminta bantuan Sehun saja kan? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Luhan bertanya pada Jongin.

"_Nope_, aku juga ingin meminta bantuanmu, karena ini _dance Couple_" Jongin mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya.

"MWOOOOO?" teriak Sehun dan Luhan kompak.

.

.

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA YAA READERS-NIM SEMUAA**

.

**MAKASIH UDAH MAU BACA :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong readers-nim, author mau berterima kasih lagi buat semuanya yang udah review dan maaf bangeett nggak bisa bales satu-satu huhu tapi request-annya udah author penuhin nih hehe**

.

**HAPPY READING :D**

.

.

**NAMANYA LUHAN**

.

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast:**

EXO Members

.

.

Luhan masih belum dapat mencerna perkataan Jongin barusan dengan baik.

Dia? Dance? Dengan Sehun? _Dance_ _Couple_ pula. _Apa aku bermimpi Ya Tuhan? Batin Luhan._

"Oi kalian berdua kenapa bengong begitu?" Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku tau kau gila Kkamjong tapi aku tidak menyangka kau cukup gila untuk memintaku... _Dance_? Astaga" Luhan menepuk jidatnya dan menghela nafas pasrah.

Sehun dari tadi hanya terdiam, sepertinya dia masih di alam imajinasinya sendiri.

"Hoi Oh Sehun kenapa malah melamun sih? Kau pasti sedang membayangkan _dance couple_ yang _hot_ dan memegang-megang kakakku kan, Aigooo kau ter-AW! Apa-apaan sih main jitak saja!" Luhan menjitak Jongin sekuat tenaga sambil melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau-bisa tidak sih sekali saja berpikiran lurus!" Luhan berkata setengah menggeram saking kesalnya.

"Baiklah aku mau" Suara datar Sehun sukses membuat duo kakak beradik yang sedang ribut itu diam seketika dan menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"MWOOO? Kau pasti bercanda!" Luhan langsung berteriak frustasi. Dan Jongin tentu saja berteriak senang sambil meninjukan tangannya ke udara. "Yeesss, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Oh Sehun."

"Aku kan belum mengetujuinya Kkamjong! Ya Tuhaan apa-apaan sih ini sebenarnya, kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam situasi semacam ini" Luhan berteriak lagi dengan lebih frustasi.

Sebenarnya hati Luhan tengah bergejolak, di satu sisi dia ingin SEKALI _dance_ dengan Sehun karena itu berarti dia bisa dekat bahkan SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT dekat dengan Sehun, tapi di sisi lain dia TIDAK BISA _dance_. Luhan bingung.

"Noona, ayolah, kalau tidak ada yang menggantikanku aku bisa dimarahi oleh para senior dan bisa-bisa aku dikeluarkan dari klub" Jongin memohon dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Tapi kenapa harus kami Jongin-ah? Bukankan di klub-mu itu ada banyak orang yang lebih jago _dance_, dan partnermu _dance couple_ itu kan tidak cedera kenapa tidak dia saja sih? Kenapa harus aku menggantikannya, astaga" Luhan berkata sambil mondar-mandir di kamar Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang keluar jendela entah berpikir apa.

"Yixing noona sedang pulang kampung ke Cina karena ibunya sakit dan baru kembali kesini 2 hari sebelum kami tampil, dia pikir kami sudah cukup menguasai dance ini jadi dia-ARRGH ayolaaah bantu aku sekali ini sajaaa" Jongin berteriak frustasi dan kembali memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Lagipula… kau mau apa kalau Sehun _dance_ bersama Yixing noona hm?" Jongin bertanya sambil memasang _smirk_ andalannya.

Luhan melirik Sehun. _HELL NOO_, tentu saja Luhan tidak akan rela.

Luhan berpikir dan berpikir keras.

"Ayolah noona" Jongin sekarang malah berlutut di depan Luhan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jongin terbuka, ternyata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang begitu masuk langsung disuguhi pemandangan Jongin berlutut didepan Luhan langsung shock dan membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"Kyungie bantu akuuu, Luhan noona bilang dia tidak mau membantuku hiks" Jongin berteriak manja kepada Kyungsoo. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo langsung ikut berlutut didepan Luhan.

_Ya Tuhan situasi macam apa ini, kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti orang jahat disini, batin Luhan_. Dia memijat pelipisnya, "Aigooo baiklah-baiklah kalian tidak perlu berlutut seperti itu."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang dan tersenyum. Kemudian Jongin mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo yang kemudian membuatnya kena jitakan keras lagi dari Luhan.

"Baiklah, jadi _dance_ macam apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Luhan bertanya pada Jongin.

"Troublemaker, Now" Jongin kembali mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya.

"MWOOO?" kali ini Sehun yang berteriak keras. Sementara Luhan masih santai-santai saja karena tidak tahu menahu lagu itu.

.

.

Luhan menatap layar laptop Jongin dengan sedikit menganga, memperhatikan setiap gerakan _dance _yang dilakukan oleh duo Troublemaker yang sedang ditunjukkan Jongin padanya.

_Ya Tuhan, benarkah aku dan Sehun akan melakukan dance yang errr sesensual itu?_ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan blushing sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun tetap berusaha memasang wajah biasa saja, meskipun dia sedikit _blushing_ juga membayangkan dia dan Luhan beradegan ala Troublemaker itu.

Dan di akhir _performance_ Troublemaker pada acara MAMA yang sedang mereka tonton tersebut ternyata ada _kiss scene_.

Luhan semakin menganga lebar. "Whaatt? Apa _kissing_ juga masuk dalam gerakan _dance_?" dia bertanya pada Jongin. Sebenarnya sih setengah berharap Jongin menjawab IYA.

"Well kalau kau mau sih sebenarnya tidak apa-apa memasukannya ke dalam-AW! kenapa sih kau hobi sekali menjitak kepalaku!" Jongin sukses mendapat jitakan entah ke berapa kalinya dari Luhan.

"Makanya jangan berkata hal-hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu dong!" Luhan berseru dengan kesal.

"Kan kau duluan yang bertanya hal tidak penting tadi, aku tau kau menginginkannya kan, astaga kenapa tidak mengaku saja" Jongin berkata sarkastik, dan hanya dibalas Luhan dengan _deathglare_ dari mata rusanya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat terus, lebih baik Luhan dan Sehun sekarang mencoba _dance_-nya saja daripada membuang waktu, kita kan hanya punya waktu 2 minggu" Kyungsoo melerai dengan bijak.

"Baiklah, sana kau ambil speaker di kamar Kris, biar aku menyingkirkan kursi-kursi diruang tengah agar lebih leluasa untuk berlatih" suruh Luhan pada Jongin.

"YA! Kau tidak lihat kakiku seperti ini? Tega-teganya menyuruh aku naik turun tangga!" Jongin berkata sambil menunjuk kakiknya yang di-_gips_ sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Sehun menghela nafas, dia lelah mendengar kedua bersaudara itu bertengkar dari tadi. "Baiklah biar aku saja." Dia beranjak menaiki tangga.

"Sebelah kamarku ya! Speakernya paling ada diatas meja!" Jongin berteriak, Sehun mengangguk.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar Kris dan agak _shock_ karena merasa baru saja menginjakkan kaki di luar angkasa. Dengan segala macam poster planet dan miniatur-miniatur planet tergantung di langit-langit.

Sehun menuju meja belajar dikamar Kris dan agak terkejut melihat boneka panda tergeletak disana.

_Cih, benar-benar aneh selera orang itu, dengan segala hal tentang galaxy-nya, dan sekarang ada panda juga_. Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

Sehun mengambil boneka panda itu, dan dia terkejut karena ada inisial huruf 'T' di pantat panda lusuh itu. Dia sepertinya tidak asing dengan panda berinisial 'T' itu.

_Kenapa seperti milik Tao? Batin Sehun._

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, _toh orang yang berinisial 'T' dan menyukai panda bukan Cuma Tao kan?_

Dan dia pun beranjak dari kamar Kris.

.

Setelah menonton video Troublemaker beberapa kali, Sehun dan Luhan mulai mencoba gerakannya. Pada bagian awal ketika ada _part_ solo, Luhan diajari Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo agak sedikit lebih bisa _dance_ daripada Luhan dan dia juga sudah sering melihat Jongin berlatih dengan Yixing. Belum apa-apa Luhan sudah mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tidak dapat meliuk-liuk seseksi Hyuna. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin berkali-kali menelan ludah melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun tentu saja tidak merasa kesulitan dengan _part_ solo-nya, karena pada dasarnya dia memang jago _dance_. Sampai-sampai Luhan menganga melihat gerakan lincah Sehun dan jangan lupakan keringat yang mengalir dari tubuh Sehun yang membuat Sehun seratus kali lebih seksi.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. _Astaga, Sehunnie kau tampan sekali, batinnya._

Ketika berlatih _part_ duo, Sehun dan Luhan begitu gugup. Luhan merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu meronta ingin keluar ketika badan Sehun menempel pada badannya dan ketika Sehun menyentuhnya. Dan dia langsung pura-pura ke kamar mandi, daripada pingsan ditempat. Dan Sehun kabur ke dapur dengan alasan mengambil minum, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka heran.

"Aigooo mereka itu kenapa sih? Masa begitu saja tidak tahan! Aku saja berlatih dengan Yixing noona berkali-kali biasa saja tidak sampai seperti ini!" Jongin berteriak frustasi.

"Kau itu biasa saja karena selalu ada aku disana, coba tidak ada siapa-siapa bisa-bisa sudah kau apa-apakan Yixing noona! Aku tau pikiran menyimpangmu Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sambil menyipitkan matanya. Jongin hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

Di sekolah keesokan paginya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah bercerita dengan heboh perihal _dance couple_ Luhan dan Sehun pada Baekhyun yang disambut si yeoja ber_eyeliner_ tebal itu dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Astaga Luu kau itu sangat beruntung tauuu! Bisa kontak fisik dengan orang yang kau suka, aku juga mauuu" kata Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"YA! Aku harus menahan detak jantungku mati-matian tauu, dan itu membuat dadaku sangat sesak. Aku juga takut kalau Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang berlebihan itu dan dia akan tau kalau aku menyukainya!" Luhan menghela nafas pasrah.

"Lu kau harusnya bersyukur kalau dia tau, itu artinya kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya. Hahh jangan sampai kau sepertiku yang terjebak di _friend zone_" keluh Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas dalam.

"Kau itu tinggal mengatakan pada Jongdae-"

"LUHAN!" ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh teriakan khas si muka kotak alias Kim Jongdae yang baru saja mereka bicarakan, yang baru saja memasuki kelas Luhan. Jongdae tidak memanggil noona pada Luhan karena dia sebenarnya seangkatan dengan Luhan tapi katanya sewaktu JHS dia sangat nakal jadi pernah tidak naik kelas sekali.

"YA! Sedang apa kau disini, kami baru saja membicarakanmu-AW!" Luhan sukses dicubit Baekhyun yang tengah melotot padanya. _Oke aku diam_, Luhan berkata pada Baekhyun dengan bahasa isyarat.

"Lu, kenapa Minseok tidak masuk-masuk juga? Dia sebenarnya sakit apa sih?" tanya Jongdae pada Luhan.

**JDERRR**.

Minseok? Kenapa Jongdae menanyakan Minseok? Baekhyun berusaha tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang walaupun hatinya bergemuruh hebat.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan dia?" Luhan bertanya pada Jongdae sambil agak begidik ngeri melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Ehm… itu… sebenarnya… tapi kalian janji tidak menertawakanku ya?" Jongdae berkata sambil malu-malu, seperti punya malu saja dia. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae penuh selidik, sekaligus merasa khawatir pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berusaha menyiapkan menatal untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ayo cepat katakan Chen!" desak Kyungsoo yang memanggil Jongdae dengan nama panggungnya, yang dibuatnya sendiri tentunya. Dia berkata jika menjadi penyanyi terkenal suatu saat nanti akan memakai nama itu, percaya diri sekali kau Jongdae.

Chen nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Err… sebenarnya… aku menyukai Minseok sejak lama."

**JDERRR**.

Baekhyun bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Demi eyeliner yang sangat dia cintai, dia tidak tau harus berekspresi apa. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap prihatin pada Baekhyun kemudian kembali menatap Jongdae.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar" Baekhyun pergi secepat kilat.

Jongdae menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan bingung, "Kenapa sih si bebek? Tumben dia tidak cerewet seperti biasanya."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertatapan lalu menggedikkan bahu.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa suka pada Minseok? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami selama ini?"

"Dia itu mirip hamsterku dirumah." Kata Jongdae disertai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"MWOOO? Kau ini sama saja seperti Jongin, masa membandingkan yeoja yang kau sukai dengan binatang!" Luhan berteriak tak percaya.

"Eh? Memang Jongin membandingkanku dengan apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Anjing _maltesse_" Luhan menjawab dengan wajah datar dan Jongdae hanya mengeluarkan gelak tawa khasnya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tau apa itu _maltesse_ langsung mencari gambarnya di internet. Dia kemudian tersenyum. "Ini imut kok."

Luhan menepuk jidatnya dan Jongdae tergelak lagi.

.

Baekhyun tengah termenung didepan cermin toilet. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Bagaimana bisa si _troll _sialan itu malah menyukai Minseok?

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis, tapi jika dia kembali ke kelas nanti kelihatan seperti habis menangis apa yang akan dia jelaskan pada Jongdae?

Baekhyun harus kuat.

Baekhyun membasuh mukanya berkali-kali, lalu menghela nafas dalam.

Dan dengan jiwa besar dia kembali ke kelasnya dengan senyum palsu.

_Poor _Baekkie.

.

Malamya, dirumah Luhan terdengar suara bising dari kamar Kris yang sedang menyetel lagu dengan volume keras. Sepertinya mood _galaxy-hyung_ sedang baik.

Jongin yang merasa tidak tahan kemudian beranjak ke kamar Kris dengan terseok-seok.

"HYUNG! Bisa kau kecilkan tidak sih suara musik tidak jelasmu itu kau tidak tau apa adikmu ini sedang sakit!" kata Jongin sambil membuka kamar Kris tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Yang sakit kan kakimu bukan telingamu" jawab Kris santai tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk mengecilkan volume musiknya.

"Tapi kalau kau terus menyetel musik sekeras itu telingaku juga lama-lama ikut sakit ASTAGA!" Jongin berteriak frustasi karena kelakuan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kubelikan ayam untuk makan malam? Akan kubelikan 2 _bucket_ ayam khusus untukmu, aku sedang bahagia hari ini" kata Kris sambil menunjukkan senyum langkanya.

Jongin menatap Kris heran, dia _sudah gila atau apa sih? batinnya._

"Hari ini aku putus dengan Suzy, akhirnya aku bisa bebaaas" Kris berkata dengan raut wajah bahagia. Jongin cengo. Bagaimana bisa orang putus malah bahagia?

"Kau gila ya? Dimana-mana orang putus itu sedih Hyung!" Jongin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ck, aku itu tidak benar-benar mencintainya tau, selama ini aku sudah mencoba pergi dari dia tapi dia selalu mengancam akan bunuh diri lah, itu lah, tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahan" Kris menjelaskan sambil menghela nafas. "Aku hanya mencintai satu orang dalam hidupku, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa mencintai seperti itu lagi."

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah kau saja, tapi ayamnya jadi kan? Cepat kau telepon _delivery service_" suruh Jongin seenaknya sambil beranjak dari kamar Kris.

Kris hanya mendengus pelan. Dia kemudian menatap boneka pandanya di atas meja, dan mengelus boneka itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau tau, sampai sekarang hanya kau yang kucintai, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Dimana kau sekarang?"

.

.

Seminggu kemudian,

Luhan dan Sehun sudah cukup menguasai _dance _mereka. Tapi tak jarang terjadi _awkward moment_ yang berujung pada kaburnya Luhan atau Sehun ke kamar mandi dan teriakan frustasi dari Jongin.

Seperti siang itu, ketika mereka berlatih lagi, tidak sengaja Sehun menyentuh bagian yang EHM seharusnya tidak tersentuh. Sehun refleks menjauhkan tangannya, mereka bertatapan sejenak, kemudian menjauhkan diri dengan canggung dan melesat pergi dari ruangan itu.

Jongin mengerang dan mengeluh dengan _desperate_-nya. Kemudian Kyungsoo yang juga ada disana berusaha menghibur Jongin.

Hari itu mereka berlatih sampai malam, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menginap ditempat Luhan karena sudah terlalu malam dan kemungkinan sudah tidak ada bis untuk pulang. Kyungsoo meminta izin Luhan untuk menumpang mandi, karena sedari sepulang sekolah tadi dia belum mandi dan badannya sangat bau keringat.

Dia memakai kamar mandi lantai atas, di sebelah kamar Jongin, dan sialnya, atau beruntungnya, kalau bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo lupa mengunci pintu.

Beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo masuk kamar mandi, Jongin keluar kamarnya hendak ke kamar mandi juga, dengan terseok-seok tentunya. Dia langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan…

Satu Detik.

Sepuluh Detik.

Tiga Puluh Detik.

Jongin masih setia di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mandinya yang membelakangi pintu belum menyadari keberadaan Jongin disana.

"Ehm, kalau aku masuk sekalian bagaimana?" Jongin akhirnya membuka suara sambil mengeluarkan _smirk-_nya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan langsung berteriak, "HWAAAAA APA-APAAN KAU!"

BLAM! Pintu ditutup keras dan sukses menghantam muka Jongin. Membuat hidung peseknya semakin melesak ke dalam. "AWW TEGA SEKALI KAU CHAGI!" keluh Jongin sambil mengelus hidungnya.

Pintu dibuka lagi, Kyungsoo berniat menyiram Jongin dengan air, tapi Jongin malah menahan pintunya.

"Ayolah izinkan aku masuk _pretty pleeaseee_" Jongin mendorong pintu dan Kyungsoo menahan pintunya dari dalam. Sampai seseorang datang.

"AW AW AW! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Bisa-bisa aku jadi bodoh kau jitak terus-menerus setiap hari!" Luhan menjitak Jongin tiga kali dan mendapat protes keras dari korbannya.

"Kau memang sudah bodoh Kkamjong! Lihat saja kelakuanmu ini! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo anak mesum!" Luhan berkata geram sambil menjewer telinga Jongin.

"Aduh sakit lepaskan noona!" Jongin meringis. Kyungsoo terkikik geli dan kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi, kali ini tidak lupa untuk menguncinya tentu saja.

"Kyung, lebih baik kau putuskan saja bocah gila mesum ini! Astaga, kenapa aku bisa memiliki adik semacam ini sih! Memalukaaan!" Luhan memijit pelipisnya saking frustasinya.

"Kau jahat sekali sih noona, kau tidak sayang padaku ya?" Jongin berpura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

Luhan hanya mendengus dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Hari pertunjukan tiba.

Luhan sangat panik, dia mondar-mandir di ruang ganti, tidak percaya diri sama sekali dengan apa yang akan dia tampilkan mengingat semua yang tampil di acara itu adalah anak-anak klub _dance_ yang sangat jago. Dia memakai kostumnya, yang tadinya adalah kostum Yixing, dia bersyukur badan Yixing lebih tinggi darinya sehingga _hotpants_ berwarna hitam yang dia pakai sekarang menjadi tidak terlalu pendek. Tapi tetap saja itu terlalu pendek dan ketat menurut Luhan, karena selama ini satu-satunya celana pendek yang pernah dia pakai adalah celana seragam sepakbolanya.

Sehun yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian terkejut melihat penampilan Luhan dengan celananya yang seksi dan baju tanpa lengannya.

_Glek_, Sehun menelan ludah. Dia menghela nafas panjang untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Luhan juga terkejut dengan penampilan Sehun, dengan celana jeans hitamnya, baju tanpa lengannya, dan jas hitam yang dia taruh dipundaknya. _He's so damn sexy, batin Luhan_.

Mereka masih sibuk memandang satu sama lain, sampai seorang senior klub dance menegur mereka untuk melakukan _rehearsal_.

.

Di luar ruang ganti, seorang yeoja tinggi berlesung pipit tengah kebingungan mencari sesuatu. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut yang bisa dia lihat. Sampai seseorang menegurnya.

"Ehm permisi, ruang ganti dimana ya? Saya ingin mencari seseorang" ternyata Kim Junmyeon, teman Kris yang bertanya, sampai sekarang dia masih menyukai Luhan sehingga dia memaksa untuk datang ke acara itu bersama Kris untuk melihat Luhan-nya _dance_.

Yeoja yang ditanya hanya menunjuk ruang di belakangnya tanpa menghiraukan si penanya sama sekali.

"Ehm maaf kau sedang mencari apa sih?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan keheranan karena yeoja itu terlihat sangat aneh penampilannya.

"Sepatuku" jawabnya singkat sambil terus mencari.

"Err… itu… bukannya kau kalungkan dilehermu ya?" Junmyeon berkata sambil menunjuk sepatu yeoja itu yang memang dia kalungkan dilehernya. _Aneh sekali orang ini, batin Junmyeon_.

"Aahh akhirnya ketemu jugaa, gomawooo kau membantuku menemukannya, tadi aku mengalungkannya agar tidak lupa tapi nyatanya aku tetap lupa hehe" Yeoja itu berteriak girang sambil tersenyum sangat manis pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon cengo. Yeoja itu aneh tapi senyumnya sangat manis.

"Ehm aku Kim Junmyeon, kau siapa?" Junmyeon mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, salam kenal yaaa" jawab Yixing ramah. Junmyeon terpesona dan lupa akan niat awalnya untuk menemui Luhan. Dia kemudian kembali ke kursi penonton karena Yixing bilang dia akan tampil setelah ini.

Setelah Yixing dan teman-temannya tampil dengan lagu _Sistar – Give It To Me_, yang sukses membuat Junmyeon ber_standing applause _cukup lama, dan akhirnya ditarik paksa duduk kembali oleh Kris dan Chanyeol sambil menahan malu, sekarang giliran Sehun dan Luhan tampil.

Deretan penonton yang duduk dibarisan tengah langsung riuh, karena ada Kris, Jongin, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun disana. Hanya Baekhyun yang tidak ikut berteriak-teriak karena dari tadi melihat ke arah bawah _tribune _dimana Minseok dan Jongdae duduk bersebelahan. Minseok yang notabene teman dekat Luhan tentu tidak mau ketinggalan momen dimana sahabat _tomboy_-nya _dance_ kan? Jadi walaupun masih belum sehat betul dia tetap datang menonton Luhan, Jongdae yang tau Minseok datang pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan duduk disampinya di barisan depan. Jadilah Baekhyun galau di barisan tengah di atas sana.

Sehun dan Luhan memulai _dance_-nya dengan teriakah riuh dari penonton. Dan mereka benar-benar melakukannya dengan SANGAT BAIK, sampai-sampai anak-anak klub dance banyak yang berbisik-bisik memuji mereka di belakang. _Chemistry_ mereka benar-benar bagus.

Sampai ketika bagian _ending_,

Sehun memeluk Luhan kemudian menciumnya.

MENCIUMNYA.

Sangat lama, sampai Luhan menutup matanya dan para penonton tidak bersuara saking terkejutnya.

Ketika Sehun melepas ciumannya sontak penonton berteriak histeris, terutama Jongin dan Jongdae yang bersiul-siul dengan sangat hebohnya. Dan kecuali Chanyeol yang tampak sangat terkejut dan kecewa.

Muka Luhan tampak memerah sempurna kemudian dia langsung berlari ke belakang panggung menuju kamar mandi.

_Ya Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi kan? _Luhan bermonolog di depan cermin sambil memegang bibirnya. Luhan _blushing_, kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, sampai dia melihat Sehun mengobrol dengan akrabnya dengan seorang yeoja.

_Hey apa-apaan dia setelah menciumku di panggung malah sekarang mengobrol mesra begitu dengan yeoja lain? Batin Luhan cemburu._

Luhan pun berjalan melewati Sehun dan yeoja yang Luhan kenal sebagai Minzy, adik kelasnya itu dengan wajah sewot dan masuk ke ruang ganti lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja rias. _Sebenarnya apa maumu sih Oh Sehun?_

Luhan sudah hampir menangis ketika dia mendengar namanya dipanggil melalui _microphone_.

"Ehm bagi siswi yang bernama Luhan harap segera ke depan panggung sekarang juga, terima kasih."

Kenapa dia dipanggil? Sepertinya dia kenal dengan suara itu. Luhan terdiam sesaat kemudian bergegas ke menuju ke depan.

Dia terkejut ketika Sehun sudah berdiri di atas panggung. _Jadi dia yang memanggilku tadi? Batin Luhan._

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan baik, jadi aku hanya mau bilang, aku mencintaimu Xiao Lu… Ehm maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu-ku?" perkataan Sehun sukses membuat para _audience_ berteriak heboh. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin dan Jongdae bersiul berlebihan yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok harus memaksa mereka diam sambil menahan malu karena mendapat tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang.

Luhan masih terdiam.

Dia masih terlalu takut kalau ini hanya mimpi.

"Hey kenapa kau tidak menjawab? _Tell Me Now Now Now_" Sehun tersenyum sambil memperagakan salah satu gerakan _dance_ mereka tadi.

Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Dan sekali lagi penonton menggila dan bertepuk tangan riuh.

.

.

**MIND TO REVEW? :D**

.

**.GHAMSAHAMNIDAAA *BOW BARENG HUNHAN***


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong readers semuaaa, maap lama nggak update lagi UAS sama banyak tugas kemaren huhuu semoga chapter ini ceritanya nggak mengecewakan hehe makasihhh jugaaa yang udah review kemaren-kemaren *bow*

.

HAPPY READING~~

.

.

**NAMANYA LUHAN**

.

**Main Cast:**

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Other Cast:**

EXO Members

.

.

Seusai pertunjukan, semua teman Luhan dan Sehun langsung menyerbu mereka berdua untuk memberi ucapan selamat atas resminya hubungan mereka hari itu. Terkecuali Chanyeol yang langsung keluar dari gedung pertunjukan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Kyaaaa Luluuu chukaee, akhirnya kau punya pacar jugaaa hihihi" Kyungsoo menyerbu Luhan dan langsung memeluknya, diikuti dengan Baekhyun, jadilah mereka bertiga berpelukan di tengah keramaian orang. Jongin dengan tertatih-tatih juga menghampiri mereka, disertai Kris dan terakhir menyusul Jongdae yang mencuri kesempatan menggandeng tangan Minseok.

Tapi ketika baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk melempar ejekan sekaligus selamat pada Sehun dan noona-nya ada seseorang yang menarik tangan Jongin. Kim Junmyeon.

"Eh hyung? Ada apa? Aku mau memberi selamat dulu kepada mereka" Jongin keheranan ketika Junmyeon membawanya ke sudut panggung yang agak sepi.

"Jongin-ah _to the point_ saja, ehmm itu.. sebenarnya aku mau meminta bantuanmu" Junmyeon berkata sambil agak malu-malu. Jongin agak begidik, _wah jangan-jangan Junmyeon-hyung beralih naksir aku setelah ditolak oleh Luhan noona hiii_, batinnya.

"Err.. bantuan apa ya hyung? Akan kubantu sebisaku" kata Jongin basa-basi.

"Itu.. bisakah kau mengenalkanku pada temanmu.. dari klub _dance_ yang bernama Yixing? hehehe" Junmyeon nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Eh? Yixing noona?" Jongin keheranan.

"Iya.. kumohon Jongin-ah, aku akan mentraktirmu satu _bucket _ayam goreng, bagaimana?" rayu Junmyeon.

"No no no, 5 _bucket_ kalau mau"

"Eh? 2 saja bagaimana?"

Jongin geleng-geleng sambil tetap menunjukkan 5 jarinya.

"Ahh baiklah-baiklah" Junmyeon mengalah.

"Oke _deal_" Jongin nyengir membayangkan lautan 3 _bucket_ ayam untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah jadian, hunhan _couple_ semakin mesra saja dan sering membuat Jongin merasa sebal karena mereka sering bermesraan didepan umum, padahal Luhan sendiri sering mengomelinya kalau dia dan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti sore itu ketika Jongin melihat adegan mereka berdua menonton TV diruang tengah sambil saling menyuapi es krim.

"Es krimnya manis semanis kau, Lu" gombal Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan merona dan membuat Jongin mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah dibelakang sana.

"Hihihi Sehunnie gombal sekali sih, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu rasanya masih melihatmu dengan gaya _ice prince_-mu itu."

Jongin dengan sengaja lewat didepan mereka yang sontak membuat Sehun dan Luhan refleks menjauhkan posisi duduk mereka.

"Awas ada setan lewat loh" sindir Jongin.

"Kau itu setannya kkamjong!" teriak Luhan sebal.

"Isshh kalian harusnya berterima kasih padaku, kalau tidak ada aku mungkin saja kalian sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak, ckck, lagipula mana ada setan setampan dan seseksi ini" kata Jongin sok bijak dan diikuti dengan kenarsisan _overload_-nya.

"Isshh jangan samakan kami dengan kau dan otak mesummu, sudah pergi sana!" Luhan membentak adiknya lagi, diiringi dengan kekehan Sehun. Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan beranjak naik ke kamarnya.

.

.

Sore itu, Baekhyun sudah berada di rumah Luhan, dia dan Kyungsoo ingin menemani Luhan berbelanja baju untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Sehun, mengingat Luhan tidak memiliki baju yang pantas untuk acara kencan, karena hampir semua isi lemarinya adalah baju bola.

"Astagaa, mau kencan saja pakai belanja segala, lagipula pakai baju bola saja juga tidak apa-apa kan? Sehun bukan tipe orang yang ribet masalah penampilan pacarnya noona" kata Jongin frustasi setelah Baekhyun menceritakan tentang _first date_ dan sebagainya.

"Aisshh kau ini, perempuan mana yang mau terlihat jelek di kencan pertamanya" kata Baekhyun sambil mengganti _channel_ TV dan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya ketika ada SNSD yang muncul di layar.

"Kau ini seperti pernah kencan saja, kau dan si muka kotak saja tidak pernah ada kemajuan hahaha" canda Jongin yang langsung membuat raut muka Baekhyun berubah sendu. Baekhyun teringat Chen, dan kejadian ketika Chen duduk di samping Minseok dan menggandeng tangan Minseok.

"Noona, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Dia tau apa yang terjadi ketika hari pertunjukan, dimana Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terpukul melihat Jongdae bersama Minseok. Walau bagaimanapun dulu dia pernah menyukai gadis disampingnya ini, sebelum dia jadian dengan Kyungsoo, sebelum Baekhyun bilang dia menyukai Jongdae, Jongin sudah mengagumi Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ceria, yang selalu bisa mencairkan suasana, ketika pertama kali datang ke rumahnya dan berkenalan dengannya mereka bisa langsung dekat karena sifat Baekhyun yang supel.

Tiba-tiba perasaan itu datang lagi, perasaan yang sudah lama hilang karena kehadiran Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya.

_Jika Jongdae jadian dengan Minseok noona, apakah Baekhyun noona akan melupakan Jongdae dan bisa menyukainya?_ Setan dalam diri Jongin berbicara. _Hey Jongin, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?_ Kali ini malaikat yang berbicara. Jongin kalut.

"Noona sudahlah, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada Jongdae, jangan menangis ne?" Jongin menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi yeoja ber-_eyeliner_ itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dan..

"Ehem"

Sebuah suara yang cukup familiar menyadarkan Jongin dan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata dan menoleh ke sumber suara, Do Kyungsoo.

"Maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu ya?" sindir Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dan malah langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Errr.. noona ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, sungguh" Jongin mendekat pada Kyungsoo, memegang tangan gadis mungil itu tapi langsung ditepis dengan keras.

"Iya Kyung.. tadi aku dan Jongin hanya…" Baekhyun bingung memilih kata-kata.

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi saja, kalian silahkan lanjutkan apa yang tadi sedang kalian lakukan, annyeong!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan rumah Jongin sambil menahan ribuan tusukan dihatinya dan tangisnya yang hampir meledak.

"Loh Kyungsoo mana? Sepetinya tadi aku mendengar suaranya?" Luhan baru saja selesai mandi, melewatkan kejadian gawat yang baru saja terjadi.

Jongin yang dari tadi mematung tiba-tiba melesat keluar untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

"YA YA! Ada apa sih? pergi mendadak begitu mengagetkan saja!" hardik Luhan yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Jongin yang berusaha berjalan dengan cepat dengan keadaan kakinya yang masih sakit. Alhasil dia kehilangan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya telah pergi naik taksi.

AARGHHH! Jongin mengerang frustasi.

.

.

Jongin terus berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo, yang juga terus diabaikan oleh yeoja imut berpipi _chubby _itu. Jongin sangat merasa bersalah. _Sial, setan apa yang tadi merasuki tubuhku?_ Batin Jongin. _Kau itu setannya Jongin, Luhan benar._

Jongin sungguh mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi jujur dia juga merasa agak bosan dengan hubungan mereka, yang menurutnya terlalu manis. _Hey kau itu sungguh sangat tidak bersyukur Jongin_.

Kyungsoo yang penurut dan pemaaf, mereka hampir tidak pernah bertengkar, karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu sabar dan sangat mudah memaafkan Jongin.

Jongin menerawang, kembali teringat awal dia bertemu yeoja bermarga Do itu. Awalnya dia merasa agak seram karena tatapan dari mata besar yeoja itu. Dan juga kecintaan Kyungsoo pada warna hitam membuatnya terkesan mistis dan misterius.

Tapi ada satu kesamaan yang akhirnya membuat mereka dekat, Pororo, kecintaan mereka pada kartun penguin lucu berkacamata besar itu.

.

**FLASHBACK..**

Jongin baru pulang dari rumah Jongdae, dan mendapati yeoja bermata bulat teman Luhan yang selama ini sering ke rumahnya tapi jarang dia sapa, masalahnya yeoja itu jarang sekali mau menatapnya, dan terkesan menghindarinya. Yeoja itu baru saja mengambil minum di dapur dan baru saja hendak kembali ke kamar Luhan. Jongin hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu duduk di depan TV dan langsung menonton kartun Pororo favoritnya yang tayang setiap sore. Yap, tontonan favorit Jongin selain film yadong adalah Pororo.

"Hey kau juga suka Pororo ya?" tiba-tiba Jongin dikejutkan dengan suara yeoja itu yang ternyata sudah duduk di sebelah Jongin. _Dia bicara padaku? Tumben sekali_, batin Jongin.

"Err.. iya noona.. memangnya kenapa?" Jongin menjawab dengan sedikit bingung.

"Waahhh aku juga sukaaa, aku pikir hanya aku siswa SMA yang masih suka menonton Pororo" yeoja itu berkata sambil memamerkan senyum lebar di bibir _heartshape_-nya.

DEG.

Melihat senyum itu tiba-tiba jantung Jongin berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat. _Dia_ _Cantik._

"Hehehe wah aku juga sering sebal gara-gara diejek oleh Kris hyung dan Luhan noona gara-gara masih suka nonton Pororo."

"Hihi bahkan adikku saja sudah tidak nonton Pororo, dia juga selalu mengejekku saat aku menonton dirumah, baiklah mulai saat ini aku akan kesini saja kalau ingin menonton Pororo." Jongin lagi-lagi terperangah dengan senyum manis dan ucapan ramah dari yeoja itu. Ternyata penilaiannya selama ini padanya salah. Makanya _Don't judge a book by its cover , Kim Jongin_.

"Oia namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku sudah sering kesini tapi kita belum sempat berkenalan ya hehehe" Kyungsoo terkekeh. Jongin jadi salah tingkah sendiri, karena merasa bersalah selama ini tidak pernah menyapa duluan. Jongin hendak membuka mulutnya tapi Kyungsoo sudah menyambar duluan.

"Kau Jongin kan? Aku sudah tau" Dia tersenyum lagi, dan itu membuat Jongin gila.

.

Jongin menghela nafas, hatinya sakit karena dia telah menyakiti orang yang paling mencintainya dan paling dicintainya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jongin terbuka, Luhan masuk tanpa basa-basi dan langsung mengomel padanya.

"YA KKAMJONG! DIMANA SIH OTAKMU SAMPAI BISA MELAKUKAN ITU DIDEPAN KYUNGSOO? DAN BAEKHYUN JUGA.. ASTAGA!" semprot Luhan yang baru tau kejadian detailnya dari Baekhyun barusan, sebelum dia pamit pulang.

"Melakukan apa noona? Kami belum sempat melakukan apa-ap-AW AW! YA! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh pukulan-pukulan keras dari kakak tomboynya.

"Jadi kau malah berharap terjadi 'apa-apa' begitu? Aigooo anak ini!" kata Luhan sambil terus menganiaya adik satu-satunya itu. "Kau harus minta maaf pada Kyungsoo!"

"Tentu saja aku akan minta maaf tapi daritadi aku menelepon tidak diangkat, dan kakiku juga begini, apa aku harus berjalan ke rumahnya?" Jongin memasang tampang putus asa.

Luhan tiba-tiba mendapat ide.

"KRIS CEPAT KESINI!" teriak Luhan di pintu kamar, diikuti keluarnya Kris dengan wajah sebalnya, sepertinya dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak usah pakai teriak-teriak segala, dan apa itu Kris? Kau harusnya memanggilku Oppa, O-P-P-A!" dikte Kris kesal.

"Arrasseo, arrasseo, lain kali saja ceramahnya sekarang antarkan Jongin ke rumah Kyungsoo, cepat, darurat!" Luhan seenaknya saja menyuruh Kris yang membuat yang disuruh bertambah sebal. Tanpa _babibu _Kris langsung melesat ke garasi, malas mendengar ocehan Luhan lagi, diikuti Jongin yang bingung dengan sikap hyung-nya yang tiba-tiba menjadi penurut.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya dikamarnya. Dia sangat berharap kejadian yang tadi hanyalah mimpi. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa orang yang sangat dicintai dan sahabat yang paling disayanginya tega berbuat itu padanya.

Mana bisa dia merelakan Jongin? Bahkan untuk Baekhyun sekalipun. Sejak pertama dia bertemu dengan adik Luhan itu, dia langsung terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Dia sangat gugup bila berada didekat namja dengan kulit eksotis itu hingga tak berani menatapnya, sampai akhirnya Pororo yang berhasil mendekatkan mereka.

Kyungsoo tengah membenamkan kepalanya pada bantal Pororo-nya ketika eomma-nya memanggil.

"Kyungsoo-ya ada Jongin datang!"

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Dia bingung harus menemui namja itu atau tidak.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, dia harus memutuskan.

Jongin langsung meminta maaf dengan seribu alasan dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu baru muncul dari dalam rumah. Tapi yeoja yang wajahnya sekarang terlihat berantakan itu hanya diam.

"Aku mau kita _break_, sebulan" Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suara yang langsung membuat Jongin _shock_.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu Kyung?" Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kyungsoo-nya ucapkan. _Break? Apa maksudnya?_

"Dalam sebulan.. jika perasaan kita masih sama seperti sebelumnya, kita bisa kembali.. Dalam sebulan, kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau, bersama siapapun yeoja yang kau suka, dan jika dalam sebulan itu kau menemukan yeoja yang lebih baik dari aku.. tak apa, kita berakhir.. Dalam sebulan itu kita bisa mengintrospeksi diri kita masing-masing, yang aku rasa sudah mulai jenuh dengan hubungan ini, iya kan?" Kyungsoo berkata sambil mati-matian menahan tangis. Jongin hanya terpaku, dia bingung harus berkata dan menjawab apa.

"Baiklah Jongin-ssi jika tidak ada yang akan kau bicarakan lagi kau boleh pergi" Kyungsoo melenggang masuk ke dalam, dan Jongin keluar rumah dengan wajah frustasinya. Kris yang sedari tadi menunggu di mobil memasang wajah keheranan.

"Heh kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat seram sekali" Kris mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Jongin yang terlihat seperti _zombie_ berjalan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Jongin menceritakan semuanya pada Kris.

"Ckck kau benar-benar mirip denganku, hahaha tapi sebagai lelaki sejati kau harus memilih salah satu, kau tau." kata Kris sambil menepuk bahu Jongin.

Dan perkataan Kris semakin membuat Jongin frustasi.

.

.

Luhan yang kesepian dirumah karena ditinggal oleh Jongin dan Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah tetangga dan kekasih tercintanya, Oh Sehun.

Rumah Sehun tampak sepi karena dirumah hanya ada Sehun dan noonanya sedangkan ibunya bekerja hingga malam.

"Sehunnie, noonamu ada dimana? Aku kan belum pernah berkenalan dengannya" tanya Luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu Sehun.

"Dia baru saja tidur, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya nanti sore saja, jam segini itu memang jadwalnya tidur siang" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Luhan merasa dia semakin menyukai namja tampan didepannya ini, karena semua perhatiannnya pada noonanya itu.

"Hunnie, aku minta minum boleh ya? Aku ambil sendiri di dapur" Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan langsung melenggang ke dalam.

Tapi saat melewati sebuah kamar dia penasaran dan agak mengintip ke dalam kamar bernuansa biru muda itu. Karena penasaran pada sebuah foto, akhirnya dia memutuskan masuk. _Masuk sebentar tidak apa-apa kan ya? _Batinnya.

Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah foto namja kecil yang sedang tersenyum lebar sehingga menunjukkan _eyesmile_-nya. _Aahh Sehunnie kecil nomu kyeoptaa, wajahnya masih sama dengan yang sekarang, hihi,_ batin Luhan.

Dan disamping foto itu ada foto keluarga, dimana kakak Sehun masih terlihat sehat dan ceria, dan sangat cantik menurut Luhan.

Ketika pandangannya beredar lagi dia menemukan sebuah boneka pink kecil diatas ranjang Sehun. Luhan mengambilnya, dan dia terkekeh. _Aigooo anak itu sama childish-nya dengan Jongin, masih suka kartun macam begini._

"Hey hey, sedang apa disini?" suara berat Sehun mengagetkan Luhan yang langsung meletakkan si boneka pink ke tempat asalnya.

"Aku.. hanya.. melihat-lihat hehe mian kalau tidak sopan" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Tak apa, toh suatu saat ini akan menjadi kamarmu juga"

DEG.

_Apa yang Sehun katakan barusan? Kamarnya? Kamar Luhan? Berarti.._

Muka Luhan langsung merona hebat.

"Hei berapa umurmu masih suka main boneka macam itu?" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ck, itu bukan boneka, dia punya nama, pinku pinku" Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"HAHAHA Aigoo uri Sehunnie kecil sampai menamai boneka kesayangannya segala, jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa tidur jika tak ada boneka itu ya? HAHAHA." Luhan masih saja dengan asyiknya mengejek dan menertawai Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Luhan _sweatdrop_ dan langsung berhenti tertawa.

"H-hun.. kenapa pintunya ditutup? YA! Kau mau apa?" kata Luhan ngeri ketika Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan.

"Tak apa jika pinku pinku tidak menemaniku tidur malam ini, asal ada kau" Sehun mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya.

"MWOOOOO?!"

.

.

.

**Maap yaa kalo chapter ini banyak terfokus sama Kaisoo habisnya author itu kaisoo hardshipper hihihi**

**Jangan lupa review neee~~**

**Ghamsahamnidaa~~**

***bow bow bow***


End file.
